Generally, semiconductor assembly is performed in a manner that a semiconductor package is manufactured using a substrate or a lead frame, and then solder balls or solder pastes are printed on a printed circuit board. Here, a BGA (Ball Grid Array) substrate using a polyimide (PI) film has been generally used as the semiconductor substrate, and a metal lead frame has been generally used as the lead frame.
However, according to the conventional method of manufacturing a semiconductor package, in forming a copper plating layer after forming a pattern on a carrier frame, the copper plating is not performed over the whole area of the carrier frame, and thus the plating deviation becomes too large, resulting in that semiconductor quality deteriorates due to the inferior plating quality.
Also, in molding an upper part of a carrier frame with a molding compound after a die and lead portions are bonded with wires, the molding compound is in direct contact with metal portions, and this causes the bonding strength between the carrier frame and the molding compound, i.e., the moldability, to deteriorate.